narniafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Reise auf der Morgenröte (Film)
Allgemeines Die Chroniken von Narnia: Die Reise auf der Morgenröte erschien am 8. Dezember 2010 in Deutschland in den Kinos und ist sowohl im traditionellen 2 D als auch in konvertiertem 3 D-Format erschienen. Im Januar 2009 wurde bekannt, dass sich Walt Disney Pictures aufgrund der hohen Kosten aus der Produktion der Narnia-Filme zurückzieht. Neuer Produktionspartner von Walden Media wurde die 20th Century Fox. Als Drehorte wurden neben altbewährten Kulissen wie Neuseeland und Tschechien auch Australien und Mexiko fixiert. Die Regie des Films übernimmt erstmals nicht Andrew Adamson, sondern der britische Regisseur Michael Apted. Handlung Ein Jahr nach ihrem letzten Abenteuer gelangen Lucy Pevensie und Edmund Pevensie zusammen mit ihrem verwöhnten Cousin Eustachius Knilch durch ein Gemälde im Haus ihres Onkels, das ein Schiff zeigt, in das Königreich Narnia. Sie landen auf eben jenem Schiff, der Morgenröte, das unter dem Kommando von König Kaspian X. steht. Er ist aufgebrochen um sieben Lords, die einst von seinem Onkel Miraz vom Königshof aus auf die Einsamen Inseln verbannt wurden, zurückzuholen. Dabei sollen ihm nun Königin Lucy und König Edmund helfen - allerdings nörgelt der nicht an Magie glaubende Eustachius herum und will mit den anderen nichts zu tun haben. Auf den Einsamen Inseln angekommen, müssen sie sich zunächst gegen skrupellose Sklavenhändler zur Wehr setzen. Sie treffen dort auf Lord Bern. Er erzählt, dass die Sklavenhändler willkürlich die Bevölkerung der Inseln entführen um sie dem mysteriösen grünen Nebel auszuliefern. Dieser taucht auf der See auf und die Menschen in den Booten, die er umschließt, verschwinden spurlos. Nachdem die Narnianen die Sklavenhändler bezwungen haben, machen sie sich mit Rhince, dessen Ehefrau Alane vom Nebel entführt wurde, und seiner Tochter Gael auf um – neben ihrer eigentlichen Mission – die im Nebel verschwundenen Inselbewohner zu suchen. Zum Abschied schenkt Lord Bern Kaspian sein Schwert, welcher das Schwert wiederum an Edmund weiterreicht. Als sie auf eine weitere Insel gelangen, auf der der Magier Koriakin herrscht, wird Lucy von einer Schar unsichtbarer Tölpelbeiner entführt. Sie wollen, dass sie sich in ein ebenfalls unsichtbares Haus schleicht, um dort aus dem Buch zu lesen, das sie sichtbar macht. Sie tut es, während die Schiffsmänner bemerken, dass sie fehlt. Die Besatzung geht daher auf die Suche und finden die Tölperbeiner vor. Lucy trifft dabei auf den Zauberer und dieser erklärt der Besatzung der Morgenröte, dass er sie unsichtbar gemacht hat, um sie vom Nebel zu schützen. Er erklärt auch, dass sie in den Osten segeln müssten, um dort auf Aslans Tafel die sieben Schwerter der sieben Lords, zu legen, um die dunkle Magie, die von der dunklen Insel, also den grünen Nebel, zu vernichten. Zuvor hatte ihnen, wie bekannt, Lord Bern das erste Schwert gegeben. Daher segeln sie weiter nach Osten und gelangen dabei in einen Sturm. Der Kapitän Drinian will zwar zurückkehren, jedoch besteht Kaspian darauf, nicht die Mission zu beenden. Dabei kommt der grüne Nebel auch auf die Morgenröte und spielt mit dem Verstand der Besatzung: So wünscht sich beispielsweise Lucy, dass sie so aussähe wie ihre Schwester, weil sie meint, dass jene schöner sei. Nachdem der Sturm aufgehört hat, kommen sie auf eine weitere mysteriöse Insel, auf der sich eine Quelle mit magischen Wasser befindet, das alles was es benetzt in Gold verwandelt (in der Buchvorlage sind es zwei verschiedene Inseln: einerseits Todeswasserinsel und andererseits Dracheninsel''genannt). Auf dem Grund der Quelle finden sie einen der sieben Lords und entnehmen ihm sein Schwert, das, trotz der Berührung mit dem Wasser, nicht vergoldet ist. Auf dieser Insel werden allerdings Edmund und Kaspian Opfer des grünen Nebels, so dass es zwischen beiden zu einem Streit um Macht kommt. Die Quelle und der große Goldschatz der Insel werden von einem Drachen bewacht. Als Eustachius den von dem Drachen bewachten Schatz findet und Teile davon an sich nimmt, zieht er damit den Fluch des Drachens auf sich. Auf diese Weise wird er selbst über Nacht zum Drachen und, wie zu erfahren ist, der zuvor verfluchte Drache – einer der sieben Lords – wird tot entzaubert. Edmund und Kaspian gehen auf die Suche nach Eustachius, nachdem die Besatzung dessen Abwesenheit bemerken. Sie finden ihn als Drachen und einen toten Lord mit dem dritten Schwert beim Drachenschatz. Eustachius versteht nun, dass er die anderen braucht und entwickelt sich zum besseren: Nachdem es ihm gelingt, die anderen davon zu überzeugen, dass er der Drache und keine Gefahr für die anderen ist, reist die Gruppe gemeinsam weiter nach Osten. Weiter im Osten, auf der ''Insel des Sterns angekommen, finden sie drei weitere Lords im ewigen Schlaf an Aslans Tafel. Dadurch hat die Besatzung der Morgenröte sechs Schwerter auf den Tisch legen können. Auf dieses Ereignis hin steigt die Tochter eines Sterns mit dem Namen Lilliandil vom Himmel und sagt ihnen, dass das letzte Schwert und die Quelle des Nebels auf der dunklen Insel läge. Die Narnianen reisen dorthin und treffen dort auf den siebten Lord, der ihnen erklärt, dass die Insel Albträume wahrmachen würde. So erklärt sich, dass Edmund zuvor den Geist der Weißen Hexe Jadis vorbeifliegen sah. Als er allerdings an eine Riesenseeschlange denkt, wird sie real und greift das Schiff an. In einem packenden Kampf gelingt es Eustachius - als Drache - mit Hilfe der Besatzung die Seeschlange zu besiegen. Er, der aber auch als Drache das siebte Schwert vom (letzten) Lord an sich nahm und daraufhin von Aslan zum Menschen zurückverwandelt wurde, legt anschließend das letzte Schwert auf die Tafel. Somit ist der Bann der dunklen Insel und des grünen Nebels gebrochen. Auch die vom grünen Nebel Verschleppten werden befreit, unter ihnen auch Alane. Die Narnianen beschließen, nun da sie bereits so weit nach Osten gereist sind, nun doch weiter zu Aslans Land zu reisen. An der Grenze zu Aslans Land, einer riesigen Wand aus Wasser, treffen sie auf Aslan selbst. Als Kaspian diesen fragt, ob er in sein Land könne überlässt Aslan ihm die Entscheidung, weist jedoch darauf hin, dass wer ein Mal in seinem Land sei, nicht mehr zurückkehren könne. Somit entscheidet Kaspian sich, noch nicht in Aslans Land zu gehen, sondern nach Narnia zurückzukehren. Allerdings beschließt die mitgereiste Maus Riepischiep hineinzugehen. Aslan öffnet andererseits für Lucy, Edmund und Eustachius ein Portal in ihre Welt, weist zum Abschied jedoch darauf hin, dass nach Peter und Susan nun auch Edmund und Lucy nicht mehr nach Narnia zurückkehren würden, für Eustachius lässt er diese Frage offen. Alle drei gehen durch das Portal und finden sich im Hause ihres Onkels wieder, wo Jill Pole zu Besuch kommt. In einer abschließenden Szene wird gezeigt, wie die Morgenröte zurückfährt. Darsteller * Ben Barnes: König Kaspian X. * Georgie Henley: Lucy Pevensie * Skandar Keynes: Edmund Pevensie * Will Poulter: Eustachius Scrubb * Gary Sweet: Kapitän Lord Drinian * Arthur Angel: Rhince * Tony Nixon: Rynelf * Bruce Spence: Lord Rhoop * David Vallon: Gouverneur Gumpas * Terry Norris: Lord Bern * Laura Brent: Lilliandil * Bille Brown: Coriakin * Colin Moody: Pug * Roy Billing: Chef-Tölpelbeiner * Shane Rangi: Tavros * William Moseley: Peter Pevensie * Anna Popplewell: Susan Pevensie * Tilda Swinton: Jadis, Die Weiße Hexe * Liam Neeson: Aslan (Stimme) * Simon Pegg: Reepicheep (Stimme) Vorgänger *Der König von Narnia *Prinz Kaspian von Narnia Bilder DCvNDRadM07.jpg DCvNDRadM06.jpg DCvNDRadM04.jpg DCvNDRadM03.jpg DCvNDRadM02.jpg DCvNDRadM01.jpg VDTcaspianedmund.jpg|Kaspian X. und Edmund Pevensie auf der Morgenröte VDTlucy.jpg|Lucy Pevensie auf dem Set der Morgenröte die reise auf der morgenröte.jpg BILD0894.jpg|Kapitän Lord Drinian Film3_Slider.jpg|Poster für den Film DCvNDRadM08.jpg|Poster für den Film 0.jpg 00.jpg 406px-Rhindon.jpg rhindonreplica.jpg sugifts1.png sugifts4.png sugifts5.png Cordial de Lucy.jpg Boot.jpg Bs 15 16 DW Kultur 1275316s.jpg Eustace vodt.jpg Gael.jpg König kaspian.png Lucy 3.jpg Lucy 4.jpg Lucy profil.png Lucy2.jpg Reepicheep1.png DCvNDRadM01.jpg ImagesCA71FWFV.jpg ImagesCAJ5I89Q.jpg Narnia-3-dawn-treader.jpg 4f8dea7b24.jpg imagesCAAAHYZW.jpg imagesCAO9EH6N.jpg ImagesCA913Z5O.jpg imagesCA56TUTC.jpg ImagesCA0HEG1D.jpg ImagesCACQUY7B.jpg ImagesCAE1607W.jpg ImagesCAN4WO3P.jpg ImagesCAYJMVBJ.jpg ImagesCAX0A5ZB.jpg ImagesCAPSG1E0.jpg ImagesCAJNZK5X.jpg ImagesCAASGN4C.jpg ImagesCA4AJPNW.jpg ImagesCA3DAFHS.jpg ImagesCA0HEG1D.jpg 1000px-Harold Scrubb Newspaper.jpg|Harold Knilch hinter seiner Zeitung EustaceS.jpg|Eustachius Knilch Susan-8-.jpg|Susan Pevensie Buch2.jpg|Buch des Zauberers Coriakin PK und Morgenröte (BBC).jpg|Die Pevensies und Prinz Kaspian aus der BBC-Serie 400px ja:ナルニア国物語/第3章: アスラン王と魔法の島 hu:A Hajnalvándor útja (Disney) en:The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (film) Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Die Reise auf der Morgenröte Kategorie:Merchandising